


Apples

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Apples, Gen, Season/Series 02, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Certain types of fruit have new meaning for Eve now.Or, Eve eats an apple.





	Apples

Terrible associations stopped Eve from buying apples for a while. But, as the saying goes, it’s best to face your fears, so she bags some apples when she next goes to the supermarket. They’re just fruit, she scolds herself when her trembling hands unpack the groceries later. They’re just apples.

Still, she doesn’t eat one then and there.

It takes a couple of days before she stops ignoring the fruit glaring at her from the bowl on the kitchen counter.

“Fine,” she says, grabbing one of the offenders. She handles it like she imagines Villanelle would handle a severed head: rough and careless, not giving a shit if it bruises.

She chops it into four uneven pieces, removing the core. It’s just fruit, she reminds herself.

Still, she doesn’t put it in her mouth straight away.

The quartered apple lies there on the plate. This variety has very red skin and very white flesh, a startling contrast. Not like human bodies at all. Just fruit.

“Okay, asshole,” she says. “Your time is up.” Even she doesn’t know whether she’s talking to herself or the apple.

One of her hands clenches the countertop. The other wraps around one of the apple slices and brings it to her mouth. She takes a second to inhale the scent, then parts her lips and takes a bite. The sweet and sour explosion on her tongue is overwhelming – her eyes water. But she will not let a mere apple defeat her. She will not let _Villanelle_ defeat her, make her submit to terror. She takes another bite, enjoying the crunch.

Soon she has finished the first slice. Juice drips down her fingers and onto her wrist. She licks it off.

Three more pieces sit waiting on the plate. Eve devours them too, determination alone enough for her to get past both her fear and the strong flavour of the apple.

At last the plate is empty, and she stares at it with a slight frown. She has committed a most simple act, and yet it means so much more than just eating a piece of fruit. Something within her has changed. She feels it in her very soul.

**Author's Note:**

> She was, of course, eating an Eve apple.


End file.
